Picking through a Bag of Cats
by Diet Evil
Summary: Just exploring the possibilities that lie inside Loki's "bag of cats" mind. I draw from various mythologies, personal experiences, and what Marvel has given us. Chapters will not be sequential, and only connection may be that they share my interpretation of Loki's mind and/or experiences.


CHAPTER: Mortal Loathing

* * *

Everyone kept asking him what he had against humans. Why he hated them so. He was sick of hearing them constantly complaining that they never did anything to deserve his wrath, his anger, his contempt. All the destruction and death his war brought upon them all was unjust.

When in truth, they deserved every bit.

But how to explain it. Why explain it to them? As if he even _wanted_ to admit the hurt and betrayal he felt, received from these pathetic mortals. They were, no are, beneath him. The only reason they were here was because of him. But of course no one remembered. No one even remembered the original lies spread to cover that truth. Lies spread by the Allfather as once again Heimdall ratted out where he was hiding this time and what he had done on Midgard. Well the mortals still had some inklings of those lies, but most has been lost and distorted via their pathetically short lifespans.

Which honestly, didn't help. Just because the mortals no longer remembered where they came from and had no way to regain that knowledge, did nothing to erase the fact that they had turned on him. Betrayed him. Turned him into a monster.

He once enjoyed being amongst the mortals. Teaching them. Molding them. They were once so innocent. And entertaining. And his. He loved how they were so unique. Could diversify so much and build such different cultures working from only a few bits of base knowledge. It was fun seeing how many names they would give him and how many different ways they'd interpret the Gods he lived with.

Then the Allfather found out. He should have seen it coming. The Allfather was always taking credit for his successes yet leaving him to suffer the punishments for all the failures. Their innocence made them gullible enough to believe the lies the Allfather spread. But then again, it was never kept from the humans that the Allfather was the ruler of the Gods. It would make more sense that He had created them, even if it wasn't the truth.

Although, if he twisted said truth, the Allfather did bring about the creation of the mortals. It was the Allfather that ultimately ostracized him. If Loki had been welcome to join in, mingle, associate with the beings of Asgard freely, he would never had felt the need to seek out other worlds in order for bit of company. And upon not finding acceptance amongst the other worlds, or kept getting pulled away by Heimdall, he never would have resorted to creating a new race to play with.

It was because of him (Loki) that humans even existed. That truth has been forgotten. Yet the lie created by the mortals who saw fit to pay homage to one God instead of the many it took to keep creation in balance lived on. It didn't just live either. It thrived. It morphed into its own gigantious living beast that would never be vanquished. And its name was Ragnarok.

Loki did manage to fend off the one God belief for a long time. Until those mortals grasped the concept that he wasn't going anywhere and they were not going to get the mass population to follow their ridiculous ideals. That's when they used all that magnificent creativity and free will against him. Mortals could probably be categorized under the list of "things Loki did with the best of intentions but came back to bit him in the ass". Unable to get rid of the multi god beliefs; thanks to one free loving trickster sharing his mystic arts with the individuals possessing the talent. It turned out, can't rid of something? Incorporate it. And not in a fun loving benevolent kind of way either. It was much more of a heap all the bad shit that happens then lay the blame with the source of the problem who is preventing you from getting your way. Suddenly, he was a lie smith. A bringer of their demise. A monster out to doom their souls to an eternal torment.

If there was one thing he regretted not doing in his youth. It was seeking out the asshole that dreamed up the story of Ragnarok and fed said individual their own entrails with a dull wooden spoon.

If anyone had the right to kill off the human race, Loki supposed he did. The realization didn't pull the metaphorical knife out of his back. Nor dulled the ach of betrayal. No. He was forced to suffer an even greater injustice. Because it was not just the end of the mortals that he was to bring about. Oh no, he was to bring all of the nine realms to their ruin. Honestly. How was one being supposed to bring about the end of the universe? Stupid, ignorant, spiteful, ungrateful mortals. And their thrice cursed Ragnarok.

Now he was cursed to live out as much of that destiny placed upon him as possible. Perhaps an opportunity would present itself for him to defy this gross injustice. To be able to look the universe in the eye, tell it to go to Hel, then turn around and do the exact opposite of what is expected of him.

Then again, with a heart as tortured and scared as his… why not unleash his pain and suffering?

Maybe he should just burn everything.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Author's Note -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

People may be wondering where I got the idea to make Loki the creator/teacher of the human race. The answer is mythology. I was reading a book about Mayan Gods a few years ago and it brought to my attention that all the trickster Gods are almost always individuals not from the God's realm but trick their way into it. Digging further I found most times it was the trickster that created humans. Or was responsible for educating the humans. Or both. Sometimes it was revenge against the Gods, or mostly to belittle them in some fashion. Get them to fall off their high horses so to speak, or bring down their ego's a few pegs. Tricksters like to do things to get reactions out of individuals. And to do things just because they can.

And Ragnarok? Face it. What we know about Norse myth comes from stories written by Christians. I'm going with the theory that in order to end the worship of the Pagan Gods, Christians fabricated a story that detailed their demise. It's only a theory and I by no means expect people to take anything I write as truth.

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKYOU!

I'll welcome suggestions for topics/themes of what cats should be picked out of the bag.


End file.
